


Choices To Be Made

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re the only one who knows..." (Takes place after 2.22 'As I Lay Dying', and shows a version of how Alaric came to be Elena and Jeremy's guardian.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices To Be Made

In the aftermath of John and Jenna’s deaths, Alaric spends most of his time at the Gilbert house. It’s difficult, because he has a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that Jenna’s dead when he’s staying in the house he always considered to be hers. He always imagines she’s just in the next room; but when he sticks his head in to see her, she isn’t there, and the room is empty. But he can’t stop thinking about Elena and Jeremy, and how these kids have no one else at the moment. So, until something can be worked out, he refuses to leave them to fend for themselves.  
  
The choice is given to him on the one month anniversary of the sacrifice no one speaks of. A distant cousin on Miranda’s side comes into town. She introduces herself to him as Lydia Allen and goes directly toward Elena. “Your mother invited me here when you were about three years old,” she says, her voice sounding slightly off to Alaric’s ear. “You wore the most adorable green dress.”  
  
Alaric watches Elena recoil instantly. She doesn’t say anything, just leaves through the front door, and Alaric doesn’t see her again for the rest of the day.  
  
Alaric entertains Lydia until nightfall and explains his relationship to the kids as best he can. Or, to be more specific, he tells her he was Jenna’s fiancé (because he really can’t say that technically he’s Elena’s stepfather) and that he works at their high school. When it gets dark, he gives her directions to Mrs. Flowers and says the old lady will be more than happy to give her a place to stay for the night until other arrangements can be made.  
  
A few hours later, he looks out to the front porch, sees Elena, and goes outside to sit beside her.  
  
“When I was little,” Elena says wistfully, “I absolutely hated the color green and everyone—even John—knew that about me.”  
  
Alaric is remarkably quick. “You’ve never met Lydia.”  
  
Elena looks at him, fresh tears in her eyes. “Even if I had…even if she was someone I’ve known all my life…I would still want it to be you. You’re the only one who knows…the only one who understands.”  
  
In that moment, Alaric realizes that maybe there was never really a choice to begin with. For how could he abandon the girl who looks so much like the dead wife he thought he loved…the girl with the bravery of the only woman he truly loved?  
  
“I’m not going anywhere, Elena,” he whispers as he reaches for her hand.  
  
He holds it tightly and she smiles through her tears, and it is that smile that assures Alaric that he’s making the right decision.


End file.
